


Sleepover Tales

by TaraTyler



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, sleepover tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly is asleep.<br/>Wynonna is drunk and sad and thoughtful.<br/>Nicole is contemplative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Tales

“Honestly, I guess that I was too young and I knew too much… had seen too much…” Wynonna was in the middle of a rare serious moment, probably brought on by the chipped teacup she was staring morosely at, recently emptied of straight Jack Daniels. Nicole, on the other hand, was completely sober, and listening attentively to Wynonna’s stories.

Nicole had learned quickly to treasure these moments, in her time with Waverly, because it was then that she learned the most about the Earp family and all of the many things that the brunette currently asleep, head pillowed on her lap, was too afraid to tell her. Nicole tucked those tales into her heart and the back of her mind for further review at a later date. It was almost too hard for her to reconcile the images of those terrified children with the strong, beautiful, and brave women that she had come to know and love. Nicole had known, hard and fast like their first kiss, that she had loved Waverly. Her affection for Wynonna however, had snuck up on her, soft and unexpectedly. 

This, of course, was a different kind of affection, more along the lines of sisterly love. Still, it struck her at odd moments, abrasive and all-consuming, much like Wynonna herself. It filled Nicole all of the way up, much like her love for Waverly, but different. It was an ‘I want to hug you’ love, instead of an ‘I want to sex you’ love. It only got worse when Nicole told her these horribly concerning stories. It practically inspired her to pay for a therapist for the whole damn family.

“I would have these sleepovers, you know, like a regular teenager, except not really because I would actually only have Waverly there with me...and, I wouldn’t sleep.” Wynonna says, pretending to sip from her empty teacup. “In fact this was actually every night and I would just sit at the end of Waverly’s bed and watch her sleep because I was terrified of revenants getting in and hurting her.”

“You are aware that this is not at all normal, right?” Nicole asks just to be sure that Wynonna knows.

“Yeah, I know this. I wish that I could say that this was an accident of sorts, but I was totally paranoid.” 

Nicole’s chest ache only widened then, and was left unattended after Wynonna promptly passed out. She dragged her fingers through Waverly’s hair and the smallest Earp practically purred, despite being totally down and out asleep.

Nicole couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world that she had ended up in this strange little town with its demons, the crazy hicks and the Earp family with their curse. She was lucky to know them, to love them and to be around to keep them from getting their dumbasses killed. She was the luckiest to have found this home away from home and to get to be a part of a family that had built itself, and she swore to herself to value it, protect it and to kick the ass of anyone who ever threatened it.


End file.
